A Cold Welcome
by Maker of Clocks
Summary: Lupin comes to Hogwarts for the Defense Against the Dark Arts job, but he's not the only one who wants the job. A collab written by Maker of Clocks and The Fishkeeper.


_This is a collab from a private Harry Potter roleplay site that I wrote with my sister, The Fishkeeper. She wrote Snape's POV and I wrote Lupin's. It was funny how we both wrote Dumbledore! =P  
_

* * *

**A COLD WELCOME

* * *

**

_Clock Maker as Lupin:_

"Dumbledore will see you presently, Mr. Lupin," the bespectacled lady with the pointed black hat said crisply. "You may have a seat if you like."

"Thank you, Professor McGonagall," the man in the shabby suit replied. He set down his suitcases and sat down in a chair next to the brightly-feathed phoenix that was preening its feathers on its perch. The moment the old lady vanished from sight, he got up and agitatedly ambled around the room. The people in the many portraits covering the walls whispered to each other behind their hands, "Is that Remus Lupin? The werewolf? I think it is! Why this is unheard of! A werewolf? Here?"

Lupin pretended not to hear. He nervously buttoned his coat over his vest. It wouldn't do at all to go through his job interview with a missing vest button staring blatantly at the Headmaster. Yet he knew his coverup wouldn't hide anything from Dumbledore. Not only were there countless other signs of wear on his clothes, the old wizard seemed to have a strange way of seeing through to people's minds.

Lupin remembered from many years ago when he was a youngster how tall and frightening Dumbledore had seemed to be on Lupin's first day at Hogwarts. But since then, Remus Lupin had warmed up considerably to his former Headmaster. And that was why he was standing alone in Dumbledore's office, waiting to see the old wizard.

Hogwarts was Lupin's last resort for a job. He had heard that Hogwarts needed a new Dark Arts teacher and was here to apply for the job. Werewolf that he was, he had a hard time trying to get a job anywhere else. No one wanted a werewolf on their staff.

Except for maybe Dumbledore. Hopefully, the old wizard would look past the fact that Lupin turned into a wolf every full moon, and would see the hard worker and skilled wizard instead.

Just then, the sound of a moving staircase interrupted Lupin's thoughts. He gave one last attempt to tidy his appearance, then put his hand behind his back. The portraits immediately ceased their muffled chatter and the hidden door opened.

But it wasn't Dumbledore. It was a tall man in black robes. His greasy black hair hung in curtains around his white face.

Lupin recognized him immediately. It was Severus Snape, one of his fellow students when he was at Hogwarts. He was also the last person Lupin wanted to see at his job interview. An expression of surprise crossed Snape's face at the sight of the shabbily-dressed man standing alone in Dumbledore's office. His surprise was quickly replaced by a sneer.

"Well, well, well. Remus Lupin. What have we here."

_Fishkeeper as Snape:_

The two regarded each other with little warmth. Professor Snape's lip curled as he looked Lupin up and down.

"Roughing it, I see," he sneered.

The door opened again and Dumbledore strolled in. He took in the sight of the two men with an air of mild bemusement. His blue eyes flitted from each of their faces.

"Ah, Remus." He smiled pleasantly and took a seat behind his desk. "If you remember, this is Severus Snape, professor of our Potions class. Severus, this is Remus Lupin."

Snape spared Lupin a curt glance, then spoke to Dumbledore, "You wished to speak to me, headmaster?"

He only asked to get straight to the point; he knew why he was here. Dumbledore was going to finally appoint him professor of the Dark Arts class, the class he had long coveted, long been turned away from. Dumbledore's introduction, "professor of our _Potions _class", made Snape slightly uneasy.

Dumbledore continued to observe them both for a moment, much to the irritation of his Potions professor.

Snape stared maliciously at Lupin, black eyes blazing but cold, daring Lupin, a shabby _werewolf_, to apply for the post that Snape himself so deserved.

Without seeming to notice Snape's hostility, Dumbleore answered, "Yes, that is certainly true. However, I think someone must've gotten a little mixed up. You see, I didn't intend to see you both at the same time. I assure you the effect is making me quite chilly."

And he lit a cheery fire in a newly-appeared hearth.

Snape made no remark. He had good reason to be cold toward Lupin. Besides sporting prejudice against Lupin's condition, Snape could not forget that Remus Lupin had been part of the Sirius/Potter gang here at Hogwarts, tormenting Snape at every chance.

"It is, as you both suspect, about the vacant post of Dark Arts professor that I wish to speak with you about," Dumbledore adressed them both.

_Lupin:_

Lupin did not reply to Snape's snide remark. Instead, he shoved his hands in his pockets and averted his eyes. It almost seemed like Snape had a right to be rude, since he had endured so much teasing and cruelty by Lupin's friends when he was younger. Lupin remembered with regret how he had never made a move to stand in Snape's defense.

A sudden, odd thought occured to him - what would have happened if he had befriended Severus during those long ago years at Hogwarts? One had to wonder...

But Dumbledore was getting to the point. "Yes, Professor Snape. I'm afraid it was never a question of who would teach this subject this year. Mr. Lupin will be taking the post. That is" he turned to place his blue gaze on Lupin "if he will accept the post."

Snape wasn't the only on who was surprised. With a slight shake of the head, Lupin frowned at the old wizard. "But, Dumbledore, we haven't even discussed it yet -"

"If you don't wish to accept, I completely understand," Dumbledore said, nodding sympathetically. He chuckled. "The students_ will _say that the Dark Arts post has been jinxed."

"It isn't that -" Lupin glanced at Snape who was glowering in silence. For a moment, he hesitated, trying to decide whether it would be worse to offend Snape or to spend many more weeks looking for work elsewhere. Finally, he spoke again.

"No, I'm not worried about the jinx. I'll gladly take the post."

"Good," Dumbledore said pleasantly. "But now I must speak to Professor Snape alone, Mr. Lupin. Would you mind?" He gestured vaguely to the moving stairs behind the hidden door.

Lupin nodded, picking up his suitcases. "Thank you, Dumbledore," he said in an undertone so that Snape wouldn't hear the relief in his voice.

_Snape:_

Professor Snape stood stiffly at attention, seething inside. He looked at Lupin with a undisguised resentment as he passed. As soon as the door closed behind Lupin, Snape turned to Dumbledore and said in a low, nonetheless angry voice, "I can think of nothing you could have to speak to me about. If you'll excuse me, headmaster - "

He made for the door, robes sweeping.

"Wait, Severus."

Professor Snape stopped. His wand was clenched tightly in his hand.

Dumbledore continued, in a business-like voice, "As you know, Remus has the poor fortune of being, shall we say, ill every month." He paused to make sure he had Snape's attention before going on. "I would be most obliged if you made a helpful potion for him when the time comes."

Snape whirled around. "The man's a werewolf," he said scathingly. "There's nothing anyone can do to cure that."

Dumbledore gazed steadily at him over his spectacles. "You are a fine Potions master. I have faith that you'll find something."

Snape scowled darkly. His black hair fell forward as he bent his head. "Yes, headmaster. I'll do it." His eyes were cold as he added, "But don't blame me if our new Dark Arts professor gets out of hand."

Dumbledore said nothing.

Snape swept out of his office.


End file.
